Rock Friend/Transcript
with Richard cleaning up his quarters of the castle. His record player is playing classical music behind him as he hums to himself, sweeping with a hand broom into a dustpan. He looks around, breathing in with relief. Richard: Aah, that’s the stuff. rumbling noise is heard. Cut to the stack of records near the record player, which Puppycorn suddenly jumps on. As he continues to jump up and down, he shoots out records onto the floor, breaking them. Puppycorn: Rick! Rick! Richard! (Jumps onto the record player, spinning around on it.) to Richard, who stares at him. Richard: Yes, Puppycorn, what is it? to Puppycorn spinning on the record player. His body spins around, but his heads stays static. Puppycorn: I’m thinking of a number! Guess! to Richard, who just stares. Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) Give up? (Cut to him, he is head-first on the record machine, spinning around.) It was blue! (Laughs.) Guess again! out to Puppycorn and Richard. Richard: I’d love to play with you, Puppycorn, but not until this room is clean. to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Cool, whatever! (Jumps upright, spinning around.) I’m gonna go find someone else! jumps off of the record machine, causing it to skip, as the record lands next to Richard, breaking. He sighs and starts to sweep it up. Cut to a closeup of Hawkodile, who is tying a red bandanna around his sunglasses. Pan out to him in a punching pose, where he yells. He jumps in the air, as a hawk screech is heard. Cut to a wooden post, which he lands next to. Pan through the training grounds, where Hawkodile punches and dents three posts, and kicks the fourth one. He rears up for another punch. Cut to the post, where Puppycorn pops up in front of hit. Puppycorn: Hey, Hawkodile! (Gets punched in the face as a squeaking noise is heard. Sparkle matter floats around him as his head lands on backwards.) Let’s hang! (Is punched again, as another squeak is heard and sparkle matter flies from his head. His head is up again, with the top half shifted to the left, and the bottom half shifted to the right.) Let’s play! (Punched again, as another squeak and sparkle matter is scattered. His head is on sideways, with one ear on his top, another on his bottom, and his eyes and muzzle stacked on top of each other.) High fives! back to Hawkodile, in a defensive stance. Hawkodile: Sorry, slugger, gotta practice fighting in the dark in case the sun disappears. to Puppycorn, who shakes his head, returning it back to normal. Puppycorn: Oooh, wow! Okay, bye! jumps offscreen. Cut to Dr. Fox in her lab. A Minifigure citizen is strapped to a table, looking in confusion. Dr. Fox is typing on a computer. One of Dr. Fox’s robots is nearby, its radar turning into numbers as it counts. Robot: Discombobulation in 10…9… runs in, blocking the robot. Puppycorn: (Somewhat yelling.) Dr. Fox! Whatcha doin’? out to all. Dr. Fox: Uh, little busy right now, Puppycorn. Can you come back later? Puppycorn: Okie-doke! I’ll go hang with Unikitty. runs off. Cut back to the robot, still with a countdown. Robot: 2…1… to the Minifigure citizen. Minifigure citizen: (Nervous.) Umm…what’s this for again? to Dr. Fox pulling a lever. A flash of green light and a laser sound is heard offscreen, as Dr. Fox’s glasses mirror in an ominous way. Cut to Unikitty, deep in contemplation. Puppycorn runs in, circling around. Puppycorn: Hey, hey, come on, big sis! Let’s go do somethin’! Let’s go do somethin’ fun! (Stops circling.) Unikitty: Sorry, lil’ bro! I’m busy, too! (Eyes narrow and shift, as her voice goes hush.) On something very serious… out to a giant waffle bowl ice cream sundae decorated with candies. Unikitty: I get to choose the Unikingdom’s flavor of the month! But there’s soooo many! (Jumps into the sundae bowl, popping out of a scoop with ice cream splattered on her face and a giant cherry on her head.) Jellybean Gelato? Mmm! (Pops into the scoop and pops out of another one.) Candy corn crunch? (Her eyes briefly turn into candy corn pieces.) Bleh… (Pops into the scoop and pops out of another one.) Bubblegum Brickle! (Her eyes briefly turn into hearts. She puts on a fake British accent.) This requires expert taste! to Puppycorn, looking up. Puppycorn: I can help! back to Unikitty, still in the bowl. Unikitty: (Hesitant.) But…you kinda like eating trash. to a trash can filled with green slime and other pieces of garbage. Puppycorn is voraciously eating through it, as the contents lower. He looks up. Puppycorn: (His mouth full.) Huh? (Knocks the garbage can away.) to Unikitty. Unikitty: Sorry, buddy. I know things are busy right now, but I promise I’ll make time for you! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Oh, it’s okay! I’ll just go hang out with Rock Guy again! runs off. Cut to Unikitty, now holding an ice cream cone. Unikitty: Okay, have fun with that! (Approaches ice cream cone with wide open mouth, but stops, pulling ice cream away as she grows confused.) Wait, who’s Rock Guy? to Puppycorn’s room. Unikitty follows Puppycorn in. Puppycorn: You don’t know Rock Guy?! Aw, he’s pretty cool! We’ve been friends since forever! (Body spirals around him.) Big sis, meet Rock Guy! moves away from his bed, presenting Unikitty with a rock that is sitting on it. Cut to a solo background with Rock Guy on it, as a fanfare is heard and Rock Guy sparkles. Cut back to the bed, where Unikitty examines Rock Guy. Unikitty: Uhh, I think that’s just a rock. out to Puppycorn near Unikitty. Puppycorn: Ha! Just a rock? Rock Guy’s great! I always hang out with him when you’re busy! Just me and Rock Guy, nobody else! Right, buddy? blinks in shock as her pupils shrink. Everything stays quiet for a moment, until Puppycorn suddenly bursts out laughing, jumping up and shooting out sparkle matter. He falls down, still laughing, as he shakes, and then stands back up, composing himself. Puppycorn: Oh, Rock Guy, you’re so funny! to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Tears filling her eyes as they grow big.) Wait, you don’t have any other friends? to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Aww, I don’t need ‘em! Rock Guy is awesome! to a split-screen of Puppycorn next to a phone, as the top half of his face jumps up and down, holding the word “blah” in them. Rock Guy is on the other half, with a phone next to him. Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) He listens to me… to Rock Guy, with Puppycorn balancing in a headstand on Rock Guy. Puppycorn: You can put stuff on his head… to Puppycorn with Rock Guy on his head. Puppycorn: You can put him on your head… to Unikitty and Puppycorn, with Rock Guy back on the bed. Puppycorn: And he’s never too busy to play! Hey! Let’s play hide and seek! (Suddenly yelling.) My life’s not sad at all, whee! up, shooting out sparkle matter as he rushes off, scattering the sparkle matter. Zoom in on Unikitty, who picks up Rock Guy. Unikitty: (Tearing up, whispering to herself.) Oh! This is terrible! My little brother, all alone and here all alone with a boring old rock! throws Rock Guy away. Cut to a toy chest, where Rock Guy lands in, thumping something as sparkle matter shoots out. Puppycorn pops out of the toy chest with Rock Guy on his head. Puppycorn: (Giggles.) Aw, Rock Guy, you found me! Oh hey, Unikitty! Rock Guy and I are going to have a sleepover (Leaps out, walking away from Unikitty, who has a trembling lip.) I want pizza bites, but Rock Guy wants pizza bagels! grows angry. Cut to Rock Guy on top of Puppycorn’s head. Puppycorn: But I think bites are way better! to Unikitty, as a box cut goes around her eyes. Unikitty: Puppycorn needs a real friend! to the outside of the Unikingdom, as the camera zooms in on the castle. Cut to Unikitty, who is writing on a piece of paper. Zoom pan to the doors of the room, which burst open as Puppycorn bursts in. Puppycorn: Unikitty! (Cut to him as exclamation points pop up around him.) He’s gone! to Unikitty’s back as she turns around, question marks surrounding her. Unikitty: (Faking confusion.) What? Who? Gone? to Puppycorn, exclamation points still surround him. Puppycorn: Rock Guy! to Unikitty, question marks still surround her. Unikitty: (Faking concern.) Oh, no! to Unikitty, who quickly pulls out the piece of paper and writes down something, as Puppycorn leaps in. Unikitty turns around, revealing the paper to Puppycorn, as she fakes a gasp. Unikitty: Look! I found a note! to Puppycorn, who looks at the note. Unikitty: (Offscreen, affecting a masculine and rough voice.) Dear, Puppycorn. to the note, which says what Unikitty is saying. Unikitty: (Offscreen, still doing the voice.) I’ve gone to live as a pirate (Growls.) Goodbye for always. Love, Unikitty. (Coughs in her normal voice, switching back to it.) Er, I mean, (Goes back to the fake voice.) Rock Guy. P.S. You should go make a cool, better friend. Winky face. P.P.S. [Cut to Puppycorn, who has tears spilling out of his eyes.) Unikitty: (Offscreen, still doing the voice.) Ignore the part where I wrote Unikitty and crossed it out. (Pan to show both Unikitty and Puppycorn.) This letter is definitely real and not fake. (In her normal voice.) Love, Unikitty! (Grows shocked, puts the fake voice on.) I mean Rock Guy! runs off. Cut to both Puppycorn and Unikitty. Puppycorn: Yup, that’s his handwriting. (Tears stop streaming out.) Unikitty: Oh, baby bro, it’s hard when a friend moves away, but you can always make new friends! That’s what Rock Guy would have wanted! Puppycorn: (Growing happy.) Okay! I’ll try! Man, Rock Guy’s so smart! runs off. When he is gone, Unikitty frowns, looking away. Cut to a closet door, which zooms in. Unikitty opens the door, revealing Rock Guy inside the closet. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Sorry, Rock Guy. Puppycorn’s my most favorite person ever, and he deserves a friend who’s not uh, a rock. to Rock Guy, as the camera zooms in. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Come on, Rock Guy, Don’t take it that way! to Rock Guy, as the camera zooms in again. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Well, I could see how you might think that, but…Wait. (Shakes her head as question marks pop out.) Why am I talking to you? to Rock Guy, as the closet is shut, plunging the scene in darkness. Cut to Puppycorn running onto a hill, laughing. Cut to his icon walking across the rainbow bridge from the castle. Cut KateKite, OctoKite, and Bee Kite. The minifig citizen takes ahold of Bee Kite. Puppycorn hops up to KateKite. Puppycorn: Hi! KateKite: Hi! looks down at KateKite's string. Cut to Puppycorn holding the kite string in his mouth, happily walking with his eyes closed. Pan up to KateKite flying in the sky, looking down at him. A bird flies through, causing KateKite to spin around as she screams. She gives a nervous smile as she stops. She gasps as she sees a tree, which she is pulled through. After coming through the other end, she has branches stuck into her and a mouthful of leaves, which she spits out. She gives a frown, and then gasps, as she crashes into a telephone pole wire, zapping her as she flashes black and white and courses with electricity. Cut to Puppycorn walking with the string, still closing his eyes, as the string falls down, and he looks behind him. Puppycorn lets go of the string and reacts in shock. Cut to KateKite, who is glaring at him, stuck to the telephone pole and smoking, with scorches and rips on her. Cut to Puppycorn, who sheepishly smiles. Cut to Puppycorn and Burger Person sitting at an outside table. Burger Person has an apple, which he is about to bite into, but stops, sticking it out towards Puppycorn. Puppycorn bites down, biting off a chunk of Burger Person’s head and his hand, clamping onto the hand. Puppycorn sheepishly grins as Burger Person screams, shaking off his hand to try and pry it from Puppycorn. He eventually throws Puppycorn off, causing him to fly off. Cut to him falling through the air. Cut to the connected citizens. Puppycorn lands next to them, and happily gasps. He pulls the triangular citizen off of the base citizen, as the base citizen looks confused, while Puppycorn places the triangular citizen on his head. The triangle citizen screams in pain, as Puppycorn pulls him off and puts him back on the base citizen, nervously laughing as a bead of sweat trickles down his face and the two citizens glare at him. Puppycorn nervously runs off. Cut to Dino Dude on the half-pipe, as he laughs, eagerly waving someone towards him. Puppycorn jumps onto his back, covering his eyes with his hand to hold on. Dino Dude leans forwards, falling into the half-pipe. Cut inside the half-pipe, as the two of them struggle to stay in a straight line, screaming. A crash impact visual is seen. Cut to Dino Dude, broken into pieces, as stars dizzily surround him and one of his wheels rolls towards him, as Puppycorn looks at him in shock. Dino Dude glares at him angrily, while Puppycorn attaches the wheel to his body, nervously laughing. Cut to Puppycorn and Unikitty walking through the town. Puppycorn: I don’t get it! Nobody wanted to be my friend! Unikitty: Huh, usually all I gotta do is say (Yelling.) hey, wanna be friends?! Timey Mustache Man jumps in. Old Timey Mustache Man: Why I’d love to be friends, Princess Unikitty! Huzzah! (Jumps up, clicking his heels together.) to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: What about me? to Old Timey Mustache Man. Old Timey Mustache Man: Hmm… Timey Mustache Man continues as it cuts to Puppycorn, whose eyes are glistening. Cut back to Old Timey Mustache man, who continues. Old Timey Mustache Man: …Pass! out to Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Old Timey Mustache Man. A penny farthing bike is next to him, which he jumps onto and drives off. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Puppycorn looks down sadly, as Unikitty puts a paw on his back. Unikitty: Don’t worry, little buddy! (Puppycorn looks up to her.) I know you’ll make a friend somehow! winks, shooting sparkle matter out, hitting it on Puppycorn’s face. Unikitty walks off. Unikitty: (Offscreen, memory echoing.) Make a friend somehow…make a friend somehow… echo continues, as Unikitty’s face circles around Puppycorn, as the background turns blue, the words “Make A Friend” scrolling down multiple times. Unikitty’s words distort to simply “make a friend”, growing deeper, as it zooms into Puppycorn. Suddenly, the backgrounds turns purple with white shines. Puppycorn: That’s it! I’m gonna make a friend! wipe to the castle at nighttime, as the camera zooms into it. Cut to the daytime with a “ding” sound effect, as the camera keeps zooming in. Unikitty’s scream is suddenly heard. Cut to Unikitty, who is screaming. Cut to a closeup of Hawkodile. Hawkodile: Princess Unikitty, what’s wrong?! to Unikitty. She has exclamation points near her and exclamation points on her cheeks. Unikitty: My tail! It’s missing! onto Unikitty’s rear, which lacks her tail, as a scare chord plays. Cut to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: (Unnerved.) Ooh… to Dr. Fox walking in, as she rubs her eyes. Dr. Fox: What’s going on? Where are your arms?! to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: What do you… (Zoom out on Hawkodile, his arms are missing, as he frantically looks back and forth between his shoulders.) No! My sweet bis and tris! (Uses his wings to cover up his shoulders.) Nobody look at me! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Dr. Fox, your legs! pan to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: (Entirely calm.) Oh, yeah. I woke up without mine. Good thing I had some spares lying around! out to Unikitty, Hawkodile, and Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox has a set of spider legs, which she happily looks at, tapping them around, while Unikitty and Hawkodile look at her with confusion. Richard: (Offscreen.) Hello. Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile look offscreen in shock. Pan out to show Richard’s back, as Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile scream in horror. Richard: I know, you all look hideous. to Richard, half of him is missing. Richard: Luckily, I was spared. to Puppycorn poking up into the frame. Puppycorn: Hey, guys! You’re gonna be so proud of me! I finally made a friend! to Dr. Fox, Unikitty, Richard, and Hawkodile, who all stare in shock as a thumping noise is heard. Cut to Hawkodile’s hands landing onto the ground. Pan up to a creature with half of Richard’s body and his eye for a body, Hawkodile’s arms acting like gorilla arms to prop him up, Unikitty’s tail as a ponytail, and Dr. Fox’s legs dangling from the bottom. Cut to Richard, Dr. Fox, Unikitty, and Hawkodile. Dr. Fox: Puppycorn! Did you steal our parts to make a monster? to Puppycorn and his friend. Puppycorn: No! I stole your parts to make a friend! And he has a name! It’s Friend Guy! Say hi, Friend Guy! Guy blinks. Puppycorn: I think he’s pretty cool! He’s made of all my favorite friends! to a shot of Unikitty surrounded by sparkle matter. Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) He’s fun like Unikitty… to a shot of Dr. Fox surrounded by sparkle matter. Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) Smart like Dr. Fox… to a shot of Hawkodile surrounded by sparkle matter. Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) Strong like Hawkodile… to Dr. Fox, Unikitty, Richard, and Hawkodile. Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) And…whatever Rick is. Fox, Unikitty, and Hawkodile turn to stare at Richard. Cut to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: (Pointing, angry.) He’s a scientific nightmare! pan to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: (Angry.) He’s a safety hazard! (Grows happy, wiggling his eyebrows.) With super-toned arms! pan to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Concerned.) He’s…he’s… to Friend Guy. Puppycorn pops up from behind his arm, laughing. Puppycorn ducks back down, popping up from behind Friend Guy’s other arm, still laughing. Cut to a slow-motion Puppycorn with hearts in his eyes and eyelashes, as he continues to laugh, slowly blinking. Heart-shaped sparkle matter shoots out of him. Cut to Unikitty, who is smiling with tears in her eyes and her cheeks shaped like hearts. Unikitty: …Making Puppycorn so happy! to Unikitty, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard forming a huddle. Unikitty: Guys, Puppycorn’s been trying so hard to make a friend, he finally did it! Let’s just roll with it for today. Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard: Okay. break the huddle. Cut to Richard, Dr. Fox, Unikitty, and Hawkodile, now all smiling. Unikitty: You know what, little bro? You two go have fun! to Puppycorn and Friend Guy. Puppycorn: (Jumping up, his body flipping and his head spiraling around.) Yay! Come on, Friend Guy! Let’s play! hops off, with Friend Guy walking via his arms, shaking the room. Cut to Puppycorn walking outside, with Friend Guy following. Puppycorn: What do you wanna do first, Friend Guy? Ooh! How ‘bout a snack? out to Puppycorn and Friend Guy near a row of vending machines. Cut to an ice cream vending machine, as it pans through a heart-shaped ice cream sandwich, a square ice cream sandwich, and a mint soft-serve cone. Cut to Puppycorn and Friend Guy from the other side of the vending machine. Puppycorn squishes his face against the glass. Puppycorn: (Voice muffled.) Cool! That one’s my favorite flavor! view shifts to Friend Guy, who blinks in alertness. Cut to Friend Guy and Puppycorn. Friend Guy lifts up the ice cream vending machine, causing Puppycorn to fall on his face. Puppycorn jumps up and turns around to Friend Guy. Puppycorn: Huh? Guy shakes the vending machine, sending out multiple mint soft-serve cones out of it. Puppycorn opens his mouth and eats them all. Friend Guy then places the vending machine on top of himself. Puppycorn: We can have snacks whenever we want? Now you’re an even better friend! walks towards the arcade, with Friend Guy following. Puppycorn: Hey, hey, you wanna play video games? goes up to the first cabinet, starting it. Puppycorn: This one’s my favorite! to Friend Guy, who looks towards the cabinet. He suddenly grows alert, blinking. Cut to the video game. A dog digs holes every so often, as a “50 Points” blurb shoots up near them. The arcade cabinet is lifted up. Cut to Friend Guy, now on his feet, holding both the cabinet and vending machine in his hands, as Puppycorn happily watches. Puppycorn: Aww, sweet! (Leaps onto the arcade cabinet, still playing.) Now we can play all day! to Puppycorn. One of his ears perks up. He flips around. Cut to Puppycorn with Friend Guy and Beatsy. Puppycorn: Aww, yeah! This song’s the best! (Starts to dance.) to Friend Guy, who blinks in alertness. He grabs Beatsy and flips him upside down on top of the vending machine. Puppycorn: No way! DJ Friend Guy! starts to dance, mimicking a beat noise with his mouth, as Friend Guy waves his finger in tune. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: I always love playing soccer! to Friend Guy picking up a soccer ball. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Cool surfboard! to Friend Guy picking up a surfboard. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Sweet hat! to Stellacopter, who is grabbed by Friend Guy as she screams. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Whoa, those look fun! to the connected citizens, who are grabbed by Friend guy as they scream. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Whoa! A parade! music is heard, soon replaced by multiple screams. Cut to Unikitty, who is walking through the castle and humming with her eyes closed. She suddenly trips. Pan out to reveal Rock Guy on the ground near a couch. She flips upside down, balancing on her horn. Unikitty: (Narrowing her eyes.) Oh, it’s you. (Flips rightside up, grabbing onto Rock Guy and setting him on a couch, floating next to him.) Listen, Rock Guy. Puppycorn is hanging out with Friend Guy now. in on Rock Guy. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: You saw him do what?! in on Rock Guy. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Rolling her eyes.) Oh, Friend Guy wouldn’t do that! (Looks back in contemplation.) Would he? to Rock Guy. Unikitty is staring at him intensely in fear. Cut out to Unikitty and Rock Guy. Unikitty breathes a sigh of relief. Unikitty: You’re right! I guess it couldn’t hurt to check on him. Good talk, Rock Guy! flies off. Cut to Unikitty flying into the park, which is abandoned. Unikitty: Puppycorn? Puppycorn? (Lands.) Where is everybody? thumping noise shakes Unikitty and makes her leap up. Cut to Friend Guy’s arm. Pan up. He is now composed of various materials, with robotic arms on the top of him and his head in the center, with a large eyebrow floating above it. Puppycorn is on the top of him. Puppycorn: Sis! Guy blinks. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Whoa! Dude rolls past, screaming. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Hey, cool skates! down to Friend Guy’s face. He blinks in alertness. Cut to Dino Dude. Dino Dude: Oh, no! of Friend Guy’s robotic arms grabs him, pulling him up as he screams. The arm squishes him into the side of Friend Guy’s collection. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Puppycorn! What’s going on? to Puppycorn. He jumps into one of Friend Guy’s outstretched robotic hands, which lowers like an elevator. Puppycorn: Check out Friend Guy! to Unikitty. Puppycorn is down near Unikitty now. Puppycorn: I made the coolest friend in the world! Lemme show you! scoots over on the hand, as Unikitty jumps on. The hand brings them to the vending machine. Puppycorn: Look! He’s got ice cream… (Smacks the vending machine, knocking a few ice cream sandwiches out.) Person pops out from the rubble, much to Unikitty’s shock. Burger Person: (Hoarsely whispering, shivering.) Help me! Guy’s hand pulls up to the arcade cabinet, which Puppycorn plays, as Unikitty continues to look at Burger Person. Puppycorn: There’s an arcade… pops out, directing Unikitty’s shock. KateKite: Get us out of here! Guy’s hand pulls them up to Beatsy, who is still playing, while Unikitty looks in shock at them. Puppycorn: And these sick beats! Timey Mustache Man pops out, screaming, as Unikitty looks in shock at him. Friend Guy’s hand pulls them off-screen. Cut to a full view of Friend Guy, as Puppycorn leaps onto the top. Puppycorn: And all my other favorite things, all in one friend! to Unikitty, who looks horrified. She gives a nervous smile, looking away. Unikitty: Okay, stay positive! I can fix this! jumps off of Friend Guy’s hand to meet with Puppycorn, as the hand retracts. Unikitty: (Suddenly yelling, getting into Puppycorn’s face.) Puppycorn, this is bad! You can’t just take all this stuff! We gotta let everybody go! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: But, I only made Friend Guy cause you guys were too busy to play! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Well, I’m here now. And I promise from now on I’ll always make time to hang out with my favorite little bro! to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Puppycorn: (Extending his arms for a hug.) Aw, sis! (The two hug, as heart-shaped sparkle matter shoots out.) You’re the best in the world! to Friend Guy’s face. He blinks in alertness. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn, who break their hug. Puppycorn: Come on, Friend Guy! Time to go home! shadow drops over Unikitty. Pan out to one of Friend Guy’s mechanical hands above Unikitty. Puppycorn notices the hand and screams, as Unikitty flies out of the way, screaming, while the hand slaps down where Unikitty was. Unikitty shoots out negative sparkle matter. Puppycorn: Friend Guy! W-what are you doing?! to Friend Guy’s face. Unikitty flies up next to it. Unikitty: Hey, now, Friend Guy! Can you please let everybody go? They don’t wanna be stuck to you anymore! mechanical hand tries to grab at Unikitty, but she flies out of the way, shooting out negative sparkle matter. Unikitty: Please pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top? mechanical hand reaches from the other side for Unikitty, as she flies away again, shooting out negative sparkle matter. This time, she is angry. Unikitty: Hey! flies up, dodging hands that grab at her left and right. Cut to Puppycorn, who is shaking from Friend Guy movie back and forth. Puppycorn: Whoa! stabilizes himself in a split position. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: Friend Guy, you’re not being a very good (Turns into Angry Kitty, shooting out angry sparkle matter.) friend! Guy’s hand grabs onto her. She turns back into Angry Kitty. Unikitty: Hey! roars, breaking free of the hand and shattering it. Another hand swipes at her. Cut to Puppycorn, still on the teetering Friend Guy. He jumps to balance himself, only to fall, screaming. Cut to Unikitty, still as Angry Kitty, gnawing on Friend Guy’s hand. Unikitty pops out of being Angry Kitty, as question mark and exclamation point sparkle matter shoots out of her. Unikitty: Huh? (Spits out the hand, knocking it back.) Puppycorn! dives down. Cut to Puppycorn, still falling and screaming. Pan up to Unikitty flying down. Cut to Puppycorn falling near Friend Guy, as he looks down. Unikitty flies up under Puppycorn and grabs him. Unikitty: Gotcha! Puppycorn: Sis! of Friend Guy’s mechanical hands reaches out, grabbing onto Unikitty and Puppycorn. Cut to Friend Guy lifting his hand up. He sticks Unikitty and Puppycorn onto the top of him with his horns, and starts to walk off. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn, struggling to free themselves. Unikitty: Oh, no! Puppycorn: What are we gonna do? to Hawkodile walking through the castle. He passes up Rock Guy, but then stops near him. Hawkodile: Huh?! (Turns to Rock Guy.) What did you just say to me?! (Lifts up Rock Guy with his foot.) Say that again to my face! What?! That’s it! (Throws Rock Guy with his foot and kicks him with the other foot, launching him out the window, yelling.) to Unikitty and Puppycorn, still stuck by their horns. Puppycorn: I’m sorry sis; I think I made a bad friend! Unikitty: No, I’m sorry! I should have just let you hang out with… to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Rock Guy! to Rock Guy flying through the air. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Confused.) Rock Guy? to Rock Guy flying through the air. Cut to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: You left your pirate life to save us? to Rock Guy flying through the air, now wearing a skull-and-crossbones eyepatch. Cut to Friend Guy’s Hawkodile arm, which is slowly stepping down. Cut to Rock Guy landing on the ground. Friend Guy’s Hawkodile arm trips over Rock Guy. Pan out to a silhouette of Friend Guy, roaring in slow motion as he falls. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn, the two of them scream. Cut to a silhouette of Friend Guy falling on the ground, his entire body exploding off in various directions. The citizens fall off in the air, cheering. Cut to Unikitty and Puppycorn, who land on a castle parapet, which is slightly on fire. Unikitty: (Rubbing her face.) Wow, Rock Guy! He saved us all! to Puppycorn digging through debris. Cut to him looking desperate and nervous as he throws things behind him. Cut to the pile of debris. Rock Guy is soon recovered from it. Cut to Puppycorn and Unikitty. Puppycorn holds Rock Guy up, as he shines. Puppycorn: He’s okay! up of Rock Guy. Cut back to Unikitty and Puppycorn, who places Rock Guy on his head. Unikitty: Oh, you know, Rock Guy, for a long time I thought you were just a boring old rock! But that was pretty cool! to Rock Guy, as the scene is plunged in silence. Cut out back to Unikitty and Puppycorn. Unikitty: You said it, buddy! Dr. Fox, and Richard walk in. Unikitty: Looks like everything worked out in the end! Dr. Fox: Wait, what about all our body parts? Unikitty: (Suddenly yelling.) I said everything worked out in the end! Category:Episode Transcripts